State of Emergency
by The Novelist in Training
Summary: songfic of little moments between Kate Beckett & Richard Castle. Inspire by the song state of emergency. It's sweet and kind of fluffy, give it a shot? T for a MILD suggested suicide refrence


So I got this new CD yesterday, and while I was in Study hall I got this idea. A little bit of the song doesn't fit, but I did my best. It's a bunch of little moments all rolled into one songfic, some from the sow, others from my mind I hope you like it! (Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, or State of Emergency) Read and review, please.

(When I uploaded this for the first time, all of my spacing was removed, I didn't know untill my reviewers told me, thank you very much for giving me the heads up!)

_**********_

_**She's seductive but she does it well**_

"_'Good' she thought, as the wind gathered up her hair. No one...'_" Castle froze mid sentence, his jaw hitting the floor. _Damn._ That was the only word he could form, even in his mind.

Kate Beckett smiled as she removed her coat. She was standing in the back of the book store wearing a very small, very form fitting, and _very hot_ dress. Castle struggled to find the word he wanted, it took him a minute but he found it-_tantalizing_. That was the only word that did her justice. The dress looked as though it were made just for her. The top was modest, just like her everyday work attire, but it was so short! _She's trying to kill me_, he thought, _and she's doing a damn good job..._

He swallowed, as reality crashed back down on him and he remembered that she wasn't the only other person in the room. "_'Will see my tears.'_"

_**She'll charge you by the hour**_

_**For a straight trip down to hell**_

"Detective Beckett, to what do I owe this very unexpected pleasure?"

She turned back to the man she had been conversing with and excused herself before turning back to him. "I just figured if you're gonna bother me at my work,I should bother you at yours."

Bother him? He wasn't the one who showed up dressed like _that!_ She was doing it just to get to him. There was nothing he wanted more then her—and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"That was quite a reading." She continued. "Very moving."

He couldn't believe it! First she was teasing him, and now this? "Are you making fun of me?"

"_'Good' she thought, as the wind gathered up her hair._'" She deepened her voice in a very good, over emotional imitation of his. "'_No one will see my tears.'_" Kate smirked seeing the look of offense on his face. "How does wind gather up hair? I'm just curious."

"Oh, you're telling me how to do my job?"

"Irritating, isn't it?"

_**She'll correct you when you think you know**_

_**She's gonna let you go, she's gonna let you go.**_

"Oh, let's just hope Nikki Heat does as well," Martha said as she and Alexis hugged him.

"Nikki Heat?" Kate repeated.

"The character he's basing on you." Martha clarified.

"Nikki Heat?"

"Uh-oh,"

Kate glared at him, trying to hold back her anger. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He smirked, loving how it was his turn to anger her. "Of course."

The two walked off, Alexis tailing them, but Martha held her back "I wanna hear!" She objected quietly.

"What kind of a name is Nikki Heat?" Kate fumed as she tried to keep her voice from rising.

"A cop name." He explained calmly.

"It's a stripper name."

"Well, I told you she was kind of slutty." He reminded her.

"Change it Castle."

"Well, hang on a second." He held up her hands, as though trying to shield himself from her anger. "Think of the tittles. _Summer Heat. Heat Wave. In Heat._"

"Change the name," she hissed stepping forward.

He matched her steps, simultaneously taking one back. "No."

"Yes." She stepped forward once more, and he mirrored her steps, wrapping his hand around a cut out of himself, knowing it would probably come in handy if he wanted to survive this confrontation.

"No."

"Change it."

"No."

"Castle," she growled.

"I'm sorry," He picked up the cut-out, sticking it in front of his face. "I have artistic integrity, Beckett." The two spun in a circle, the feud turning into a dance.

"Artistic integrity!?" she repeated. "Change the name, Castle. Today."

"If I cave now, what next?" The two make their way around and out of the book store, their bickering continuing.

_**I'm not a lover but I'm still concerned**_

_**that when you touch the fire that your heart could still get burned**_

_**I should warn you that I know**_

___**You're gonna let me go, you're gonna let me go.**_

_**See all those familiar face crowded in my mind**_

___**I know that now is not the time**_

_**Run around with someone else**_

_**Satisfy yourself but don't fool me**_

_"_Hello?" she asks snapping him back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Although she'll deny it if confronted, she's honestly worried about him.

"I had sex with my ex-wife this morning." He explains distractedly.

She tries not to sigh. Discussing his exes is not he favorite past time. It wasn't fair, his _ex_-wife got what Kate wanted. She had divorced Castle, which meant somebody else should have him (like Kate)not that she was jealous or anything...

"My first ex-wife," he continues, not noticing the hint of sorrow on Detective Kate Beckett's face. "Meredith, Alexis's mom. And she's thinking about moving back to New York. Do you know what that would mean to me? That would be a very special brand of hell. The hell of a deep-fried Twinkie."

"A deep-fried Twinkie?" Ryan repeats.

Kate chokes on her laughter, his random analogy causing her to forget her disgust (jealousy). However her distraction is lost once she notices the bright Manhattan sun shining on his sapphire eyes, causing them to shimmer in a much too attractive way.

"Yeah," Castle says almost lazily. Kate doesn't really hear his words. "The guilty pleasure that you know is bad for you,so you only do it once, maybe twice a year for the novelty, but a deep fried Twinkie every day is..." His face contorts as he imagines the scenario—the special brand of hell.

"Castle," she interrupts, trying to shove her feelings away and hide them behind a wall, one she would only dare take down when she was alone.

"What?"

"Crime scene. Dead body. A little respect here?"

"I don't think he can hear me."

"Okay, how about a little self-respect, then?" Or at least some for the fact that I like you, and I don't wanna hear about your sex life pity party, she thought.

He nods. "Fine," he agrees calmly.

_**Don'tcha let it be**_ _**A state of emergency.**_

_**Pledge allegiance to the cause**_

"Mr Castle, be advised, if you get injured following Detective Beckett to research your next novel, you cannot sue the city. If you get shot, you cannot sue the city. If you get killed,"

"My lifeless remains cannot sue the city?" he joked.

Kate rolled her eyes at his immaturity, and started to walk away.

"Your heirs, Mr Castle."

"Do I have to wait for him to sign, or can I shoot him now?" Kate asked seriously.

The attorney ignore her, continuing with his work. "Mr Castle, these waivers are serious business."

Kate sighed rolling her eyes. She hated being ignored. "Okay," She began pacing the office.

"Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable by referring the matter to your attorney?"

"What, are you kidding?" Castle laughed. "He'd never let me sign these, but fortunately, it's his job to get me _out_ of trouble, and not to prevent me from getting into it."

_**She'll tell you that she's leaving if you don't put your life on pause**_

_**She'll surprise you when you think you know**_

_**She's gonna let you you go, she's gonna let you go**_

___**See all those familiar face crowded in my mind**_

___**I know that now is not the time**_

_**Run around with someone else**_

_**Satisfy yourself but don't fool me**_

"Your table will be ready momentarily," the waiter tells him.

"Castle!?" He turns around, refusing to believe his ears.

"Beckett?"

"I take it you two know each other?"

"Uh, yeah Brad," Kate says trying to hide her shock, and possibly horror. "This is Richard Castle, we work together."

Castle blinks repeatedly, shock evident on his face. "Uh, Amanda, this is Kate Beckett, we work together." he copies the phrase almost word for word.

"Hi," Kate breathed shaking hands with her competition for Castle's heart.

"Nice to meet you,"

Kate pulls Castle aside (quite forcefully, he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.)"What are you doing here? You knew I was coming here."

"I knew that you wanted to come here. I didn't think you could get a table last minute." He said in his defense.

"_You_ got a table last minute."

"Yeah, I've got connections."

"Yeah, so do I: city health inspector."

"Wow," he breathed in awe. "Nice abuse of power."

"So, Richard, you a cop too?" Brad interrupted the bickering duo.

_**Don'tcha let it be**_

_**A state of emergency.**_

_**I know it's hard when life's unfair**_

_**But that doesn't mean you shouldn't care**_

_**Show me the way to reach your heart **_

_**Where do I start**_

She sat alone in her apartment, curled up under a blanket. She was wearing an NYPD sweatpants, and an old sweatshirt, the sleeves, which came over her hands, had multiple holes. Kate stuck each thumb in one of them, allowing her to keep her hands warm, and continue to read her book. It was almost in pieces. The paperback spine was held together by tape—and lots of it. She had first purchased the book when she was 19, and it had ended up saving her life. She got so wrapped up in it, in _his_ words that she hadn't gone through with her original plan of...well, the book had saved her life(let's leave it at that.)

She smiled, idly flipping the ripped page and allowing herself to get wrapped up in it. She couldn't think of any better way to spend Friday night. She and Castle had finished their—no _her_ case this morning. They spent the afternoon back at the precinct, she had done the paperwork, he had sat their and flirted with and annoyed her the entire time. Though her day was uneventful it meant that she didn't have anything to worry about, all that mattered was her and her book-somebody knocked on her door.

Kate sighed, tossing her book to the side without bothering to throw the bookmark in the warn spine. She could quote _Hell Hath No Fury_ word for word if she wanted, finding her page would be no problem.

She made her way to the door, not bothering to bring her tattered quilt with her, she figured whoever it was would only be there for a minute, and then she could go back to the warmth of her mother's quilt.

However when she opened the door she was shocked to find— "Castle?" She frowned, her brow creasing in confusion.

He smiled, not his trademark smirk, but a genuine smile. "Hey,"

She couldn't help but smiling at his out of no where appearance. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," it sounded like a question.

She laughed, not bothering to grill him for the real explanation. "Do you want to come in?"

"Um, yeah, that would be—that'd be great."

She stepped back and held the door to the side, allowing him to step over the threshold. She had a feeling he would explain soon enough, and right now, she was too tired to try and get it out of him. "What's up?" she asked leading him to the sofa. She flopped down in her original spot, relishing I the warmth.

"Can we talk?" he asked sitting next to her, all humor cast aside.

"Aren't we talking now?" she teased. His seriousness worried her. He was almost never serious. Kate refused to let her mind imagine all the horrible possibilities, and wrapped the quilt around herself. She glanced up to look at him, but wasn't able to hold eye contact. There was something too strong—determined in his eyes, she could deal with the intensity.

"That's not what I meant," he smiled, but he teasing was halfhearted.

She gestured that he should proceed, and then tossed the other end of the quilt onto his lap.

"About Wednesday night... I'm sorry I shouldn't have intruded on your date with Brad,"

Kate almost sighed in relief. That was it? She could handle that much. "Don't worry about it," she reached her hand out, covering his with her own.

At first, she couldn't believe her actions, and neither could he, but after they remained like that for a moment, she had to admit, that it felt nice. His hands were warm despite the cool air outside. "Don't worry about it." She smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I was jealous," he admitted, focusing on the quilt, rather then her face.

Kate could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Is he serious? She asked herself. "You weren't the only one," she muttered, thinking back to 'number three'. As she spoke, she stared at their hands, his fingers now intertwined with hers.

Her words seemed to bring back a portion of his confidence.

Slowly, he lifted his other hand, and reached over to her, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, before placing his index finger under her chin, and forcing her to look at him. Kate froze as her eyes locked on his. She couldn't remember to breathe, let alone speak.

Slowly, hesitantly, Richard Castle brushed his lips against hers.

When he pulled away, Kate's eyes were closed, her lips parted. A smile emerged on her lips. With much less hesitancy and care, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Kate had always imagined that kissing Rick Castle would be good, but never not even in her wildest dreams was it this good.

Her hands rested on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them closer. Kate's hands slid up his chest, one coming to a stop at the base of his neck, the other twisting into his hair. His tongue gently traced her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She shivered, her lips parting slightly, and he took advantage of it. Their tongues fought for dominance over each other, but in the end, there was no winner. He pulled her into his lap, pulling her closer. Kate untangled her finger from his hair, and began to unbutton his shirt, slow and steady. She knew it would kill him, he was an impatient person—that was half of the fun. He stopped her when she reached the middle of the row of buttons, right around his ribs. He delicately gathered her wrists between his fingers, holding them above her head. He placed both her wrists in one hand, and used the other one to pull her tattered old sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in sweatpants and a form fitting, low cut tank-top. He pulled away so that he could look at her—truly look at her and almost moaned at the sight. Her shirt was a pale green, it brought out her eyes, and the red in her hair.

"You are _so beautiful_," he murmured kissing her collar bone. He made his way up her neck, and back to her lips, leaving a trail of kisses along her skin. He wrapped his arms around her once more, before laying her down against the sofa, his body on top of hers.

There was something she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had imagined doing it too many times, and she had dreamed about him sating it to her just as many times, but she couldn't find the words. Not until he called her beautiful.

She pulled away from him to breathe, and she spoke before she could think about it. "I love you,"

She had seen him smile before, but never one as bright as his now. It was pure, genuine, and...hot. She couldn't help herself from kissing him again. He pulled away half a second later. Her heart froze, she worried she had frightened him off, and mentally scolded herself, but before she could apologize he spoke.

"I love you too Kate Beckett, with all of my heart." Half a second later, his lips recaptured hers.

_**See all those familiar face crowded in my mind**_

___**I know that now is not the time**_

_**Run around with someone else**_

_**Satisfy yourself but don't fool me**_

_**Don'tcha let it be**_

_**A state of emergency**_

(State of Emergency belongs to Nick Jonas and the Administration, not me. Reveiw? Please? :) It would make my day )


End file.
